


The Other Me

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona makes her peace with Wolfie.





	The Other Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "I feel like I've known you forever."
> 
> Going off of twitter theories about whether Wolfie is another person like Hulk or just a part of Mona's consciousness that in a way bonded with whatever Konane's scratching of her did. I'm undecided which I prefer, I'm mostly just really fascinated with their relationship.

Talking to herself was not something Mona was a stranger to. But after Mexico, after Konane, it became something else, something more. She was not sure if Wolfie was truly another person, some kind of Kaupe-spirit Konane imbued her with when he scratched her or if she was just a part of herself, but whatever she was, she took comfort in talking to her – or rather herself.

After the cell, when Wolfie had told her effectively that she was not alone, that there was someone who had her back, she started doing it more and more. It calmed her down, helped her make peace with this part of her, the part that was there to protect her, to help her. The part that was strong when she felt weak.

"You know, I'm really grateful that you are there. I mean, I know you can't really answer and I don't even know if you're, you know, real, but I don't hate you or not want you. I feel like I should say that. I know I said I'm a monster and that means you are the monster but you are not. You are my friend. And I feel like I've known you forever."

She frowned to herself and then smiled.

"Which is probably because I have, because you are part of me. I mean, I don't know if you are, cause you're also part of Konane, but you're with me now. And you protected me. I'm happy about that. Charlie was right. Being a monster can be pretty awesome."


End file.
